Wake Up, Princess
by Aura Huang
Summary: Sudah saatnya Hermione untuk bangun dari kenangan indahnya saat bersama sang Mantan Kekasih, Draco Malfoy.


**WAKE UP, PRINCESS **© **Aura Huang**

**Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling  
**

**Drabble or ficlet?idk**

* * *

"_**Bangunlah, Putri. Jangan jadikan kenangan indah dulu menjadi sebuah alasan.."**_

·

Hermione menghela nafas lelah. Memunguti lembaran foto yang berserakan di lantai kamar dan tangan nya berhenti ketika menemukan foto yang selama ini ia selalu hindari—

—foto dirinya bersama Draco Malfoy..

Foto tersebut bergerak dan menampilkan Kedua nya yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arah kamera dan melambaikan tangan dengan senang. Draco merangkul pinggang Hermione dengan mesra dan Hermione mengecup pipi nya. Lalu mereka berdua berciuman dengan mesra.

Hermione melempar foto itu. Matanya mulai memanas mengingat hubungan kandas mereka karena Orangtua sang kekasih.

·

"_**Kau sudah ditunangkan dengan Astoria! Kau tidak boleh berpacaran dengan nya! Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!" Bentak Lucius didepan sang Anak. Draco meringis pelan dan menatap Ayah nya sedih. "Dad—"**_

"_**Walaupun perang sudah selesai, kita tidak boleh mengubah sisilah keluarga kita! Keluarga kita harus Berdarah Murni!" Kata Lucius tajam yang membuat Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan nya yang bergetar. Mencoba untuk tidak bergerak dibalik dinding hitam yang memisahkan dirinya dan Keluarga Malfoy.**_

"_**Aku men—"**_

"_**Hentikan, Nak. Kau harus menuruti Ayahmu." Potong Narcissa pelan dan menarik sang Suami untuk menjauhi Draco yang membutuhkan ketenangan. Hermione berjalan gontai menuju Draco yang sedang terjatuh dilantai dan memeluknya dari belakang.**_

·

"Kau boleh tak ikut, Hermione." Kata Ginny sambil memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri didepan kaca—mengenakan _dress_ berwarna putih selutut dan make up tipis. Hermione melirik kesampingnya dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Gin."

Ginny tersenyum miris melihatnya. "Masih banyak Pria lain diluar sana. Aku akan membantu mu kalau kau mau."

"Tapi hanya dia yang membuatku nyaman." Balas Hermione sedih.

"Jangan tertidur terlalu lama dikenangan masa lalu, Mione." Kata Ginny lembut. Hermione mencoba untuk bersikap tegar dan mengabaikan mata nya yang mulai memanas. Ia mengambil tas nya dan berjalan mendahului Ginny.

·

"_**Apa ini?" tanya Hermione curiga saat Draco memberikan surat berwarna emas dengan pita nya. Membuka dengan perlahan dan kedua matanya membulat.**_

* * *

_**PERNIKAHAN**_

_**DRACO MALFOY DAN ASTORIA GREENGRASS **_

* * *

_**Hermione langsung menutup surat undangan pernikahan itu. Tidak minat untuk melanjutkan bacaan tulisan selanjutnya. Kedua tangan nya bergetar memegang surat itu dan kedua matanya memanas.**_

"_**Maaf." Lirih Draco yang membuat Hermione menatap Draco penuh harap. "Aku ingin kita akhiri hubungan ini dengan baik-baik, Mione."**_

_**Hermione langsung terisak mendengarnya. Draco adalah segala nya untuknya. Mereka sudah menjalin asrama sejak 5 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang kandas? Hermione makin terisak ketika mengingat perjalanan cinta nya bersama Draco. Dulu mereka berdua adalah musuh dan sekarang mereka berdua saling mencintai, tapi—**_

"_**Aku harap kau mengerti, Mione." Lanjut Draco tegas.**_

—_**kenapa harus berakhir? Batin Hermione. Mereka pernah bercita-cita untuk membangun rumah sederhana di London dan mempunyai anak kembar yang tampan dan cantik, tapi—**_

—_**kandas..**_

"_**Draco," lirih Hermione. "Bukankah kita pernah bercita-cita untuk membangun rumah dan mempunyai anak kembar yang tampan dan cantik seperti kita—"**_

"_**Bangunlah, Putri. Jangan jadikan kenangan indah dulu menjadi sebuah alasan.."**_

·

Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya saat melihat pengantin Pria mulai mencium pengantin Wanita. Air matanya turun dan dia mengusap nya kasar. Berdoa dalam hati semoga mereka berdua bahagia sampai akhir, mempunyai anak-anak yang tampan dan cantik.

_**Sudah waktunya untuk bangun bukan? **_Batin nya. Menghela nafas dan bangun dari duduknya, lalu memberikan senyum terakhirnya untuk sang Mantan kekasih dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

**TAMAT**

* * *

_**Last, can you give me a review? Thankyou~~**_


End file.
